csifandomcom-20200225-history
Eddie Cibrian
Brandi Glanville Mason Edward Jake Austin |yearsactive = 1993–present}} Edward Carl "Eddie" Cibrian (born June 16, 1973) is an American actor. He portrayed Jesse Cardoza during the eighth and ninth season of CSI: Miami. He also portrays as Jimmy Doherty in the NBC police drama series Third Watch from 1999 to 2005 and Eddie the investigator in ABC/VOX France 2 crime comedy-drama series Take Two in 2018. Early life and career Cibrian, an only child, was born in Burbank, California. His mother, Hortensia (née Balaguer), is an office manager, and his father, Carl Cibrian, a banker. He is of Cuban descent. Cibrian starred in The Young and the Restless as Matt Clark, Baywatch Nights as Griff Walker, Sunset Beach as Cole Deschanel, Third Watch as womanizing New York City firefighter Jimmy Doherty, Tilt as rising poker star Eddie Towne, and Invasion as Everglades park ranger Russell Varon. He also guest-starred in Saved by the Bell: The College Years, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, Criminal Minds, and Beverly Hills, 90210. His movie credits include Living Out Loud (1998), But I'm a Cheerleader (1999), and The Cave (2005).2 In addition to acting, he sang in the soul-pop boy band 3Deep from 1998 to 2001, along with Young and The Restless costar and real-life best friend Joshua Morrow and Canadian singer CJ Huyer. In 2006, Cibrian joined the cast of the Fox series Vanished midway through the season. The series was canceled after nine of the thirteen episodes produced were aired with subsequent episodes released viaMyspace. The following year, he was cast as Jason Austin in the unaired pilot of Football Wives, the ABC remake of the British drama Footballers Wives. Cibrian has had guest spots on Samantha Who?, Dirty Sexy Money, and Ugly Betty. In 2009, he joined the cast of CSI: Miami as an officer from the Hollywood division who joins Horatio's team in Miami. He is officially left the series after one season and episode one of season nine, but his contract was not picked up for the 2010-11 season. In July 2010, Cibrian guest starred as a bounty hunter in multiple episodes of NBC's drama series Chase. In March 2011, Cibrian was cast as the lead in the NBC pilot for The Playboy Club, a TV series set at the first Playboy Club in Chicago in 1963. In early October 2011, The Playboy Club was canceled by NBC after three episodes due to low ratings.11 Personal life In May 2001, Cibrian married Brandi Glanville, a former model. Cibrian and Glanville have two sons, Mason and Jake. The couple separated in July 2009 after months of speculation that Cibrian was having an affair with his married Northern Lights co-star LeAnn Rimes. Shortly after going public with Rimes, on August 24, 2009, Cibrian filed for divorce from Glanville citing irreconcilable differences. On June 11, 2010, Cibrian issued a statement to E! Online asking his ex-wife to stop talking about his affair with Rimes, saying: "I can't change the past and I'm truly sorry that people got hurt along the way but not everything reported in the media is reality and continuing to rehash things publicly only makes it more difficult for everyone to heal. I hope for the sake of our children we can all move forward and heal privately. I wish their mother nothing but the best." Cibrian and Glanville's divorce was finalized on September 30, 2010. On December 27, 2010, it was announced that Rimes and Cibrian were engaged. The couple wed on April 22, 2011 at a private home in California. Category:CSI: Miami Actors